Money (Spielburg)
The gold coin and the silver coin are the currency of Spielburg Valley. The exchange rate is ten silver coins to one gold coin. Each coin weighs approximately 0.016 pounds. The Hero begins Quest for Glory I with 4 gold coins and 10 silver coins. Earning Money The Hero can earn money in the following manners. Working in the Stable Go to the stables in Spielburg Castle. Talk to the Stable Hand and he'll let the Hero rake out the muck in the stables for five silvers. The Hero may do this once per day. Killing Monsters: The following random monsters will give money upon being searched: *Goblin: 1 to 10 silvers *Brigand: 5 to 25 silvers *Troll: 25 to 50 silvers Furthermore, fighting in the Goblin Central Combat Training Zone will give the Hero a particular amount of silvers, more after he makes return trips and fights more Goblins. Components to the Healer The Healer will pay money for giving her certain items: *Empty Flask: 1 silver *Flowers from Erana's Peace: 5 silvers per bunch *Magic Mushroom: 1 gold per handful *Cheetaur Claws: 5 silvers each Finding Treasure: There are certain one-shot treasures the Hero can find from careful searching or defeating unique enemies. *The Ogre's chest contains 1 gold and 43 silvers *The chest in the Kobold Cave contains 6 gold and 10 silvers *Toro the Minotaur is carrying 50 silvers in his flail. Quest Rewards The following quest rewards can be claimed: *Finding The Healer's Golden Ring and returning it to her will earn the Hero 6 gold and two Health Potions. *Rescuing Barnard von Spielburg will earn the Hero 50 gold. Also, the Hero will be awarded a total of 140 gold for completing the game, but this money cannot be used unless it is carried over to Quest for Glory II. Dag-Nab-It The Thief can play Dag-Nab-It against the Chief in the Thieves' Guild, wagering up to 50 silvers per game. Thievery The following things can be stolen by breaking into two houses: *Little Old Lady's House: **3 silvers are found in the couch **20 silvers are found in the purse on the couch **1 silver is found in the desk on the left wall **The Silver Candlesticks can be taken and fenced for 100 silvers **The String of Pearls in the knitting basket can be fenced for 500 silvers *Sheriff's House: **3 silvers are found in the desk on the back wall **50 silvers are found in the safe behind the painting **The Alabaster Vase can be fenced for 40 silvers **The Music Box can be fenced for 90 silvers **The Gold Candelabra can be fenced for 150 silvers Spending Money Money can be spent in the following locations: *Hero's Tale Inn *The Magic Shop *Farmer's Mart *Dry Goods Store *Aces and Eights Tavern *Thieves' Guild *Healer's Hut *Bruno just outside of town when he appears *The Weapon Master in Spielburg Castle will train a Fighter for one gold Exchanging Money In Quest for Glory II, the Hero's gold coins will no longer be useful and he must visit Dinarzad the Money Changer to exchange them for dinars. Note that exchanging ALL your coins at once will give a terrible exchange rate. Exchanging 50 coins or less per transaction will earn considerably more money. However, money is so easy to earn in the game from selling stuff, or looting enemies, that it is not a huge deal if a player exchanges it all at once (the game is still easily beatable). Category:Money